Kadira's Story
by Stein Lover
Summary: Kadira is my oc character I made her up along with a least a dozen more to come I will create a new chapter of her story every week


This is my oc she belongs to me her story is rated k or E for everyone I think I only swore one tiem in it so not bad please enjoy no stealing my story

Oh new chapters coming every week

Kadira's Story

Seventeen years ago on a bitter cold winter night a little girl with powerful magic was brought to the human world to save her own kind. Kadira always knew that her parents were not the ones who had brought her into this world but they had showed her what true love was. Ashley Duskflower and husband Hunter Duskflower had never been able to have a child of there own so when Alice was dropped off in the parking lot of the medical center Ashley worked at … Ashley decided this was fates way of giving her a child. They always called Kadira their little valentine telling her that had gained her on the most romantic day of the year. Little did Kadira know that she had powers that every fey would kill to gain.

Full Name : Kadira Elsa Duskflower

Nickname: Valentine

Birth Name :unknown

Appearance : short with light long brown hair with blue eyes height 5'0 ish

Personalty: sweet and quiet until you make her mad then you better run other than that she loves joking around

Music : 80's pop

Skills : wild power

Job: waitress at a local cafe near the shore

Location : an old fashioned house that overlooks the ocean in Maine

Chapter One The Flashbacks Begin

Kadira's Prov

Its always the same dream she hands to me to him and runs off a flash of light a woman screams the man runs threw another flash of light then bam there I am alone in the snow. What does it mean was this the fate my parents meet at my birth ? I don't know how many times I've tried to shake it off and try to get back to sleep nothing helps. I know I'm not normal but what I am if I am not like those around me. Mom and dad swear there's nothing abnormal about me but are they telling me the whole truth. What if there is more to the story of how they became my parents that they're not telling me ? It's been seven teen years I have never dreamed of my birth parents till now.

Ashley Duskflower's prov

Hunter can't you hear her screaming every night we're going to have to tell her the whole truth of that night. "Dammit Ashley we swore we weren't going to tell her till she was old enough to protect her self "hunter screams. Its no use talking to him he doesn't see that its time to let her go Ashley thought. Tomorrow then I'll tell her everything I saw that night everything I heard If I keep from her any longer it will tear her apart.

…

"You awake yet ?" her mom asked her." Yea mom do you need something ?" Kadira replied. Well I wanted to tell you the whole truth of the night I found you. " I knew it you were hiding the whole truth from me " Kadira screamed while slamming her fist into the side of her bed. Now hear me out Valentine you know we love you we always have and always will but you may have to leave for your own safety. You see the night I found you in the parking lot of the medical center I saw a man lay a baby down in the snow but he wasn't normal he was a fairy he had a crown to so I assume he was a king. There were these wolf like creatures attacking him trying to get to you so when he walked away still fighting them off I grabbed you. Attached to your blanket was a letter that said" please I know this sounds crazy but this little princess needs saved from the darkness keep her safe and send her away from where ever you found her in her seventeenth year for her safety they will come for her but if shes already gone they can't find her." I ran as fast as I could with you to the closest adoption center I had to make sure you stayed mine. they granted me full custody without even questioning why you had been left in a parking lot. So there it is I've told you everything now. I'm so sorry Valentine we should have told you earlier.

After putting everything she owned into the old trunks her mother had found her she headed to the airport. She would be heading to New York her mother had found her an apartment and a job. New beginnings so to say from here on out only seventeen and she had no clue who she would be waiting for her when she got of the plane.

Who do you think will be greeting Kadira when she gets off the plane

A. Azalea &amp; Cassie

B. Venom &amp; Blair

C. Alice &amp; Maddie

D. Kimbella

E. only one of these people


End file.
